In addition to excellent quality, reasonable price and other related factors, perhaps the most important factor that determines the commercial success of a marketed product is whether the product is practical and has the added-value capacity instrumental to the continual raising of its product competitiveness. When certain products are introduced, since their new application competitiveness relative to other products in the same category is often minimal and therefore are incapable of attaining a leading position in the market, as the number of products in a given category increases, if the product itself is not improved, its competitiveness is lost and the product may even be eliminated from the market.
In reference to the aforementioned situation, the pacifier nipple is a good example. When pacifier nipple were first introduced in the market, nearly all of them lacked major changes in form. After a certain period of time, the number of manufacturers and marketers increased. In order to widen sales capabilities in the market, many kinds of different animals and illustrations were adapted as modifications, with drawing and other cosmetic embellishment designed to stimulate consumer purchases and selection. However, this sort of passive solution could not raise market competitiveness and the main reason was that the pacifier nipple still had only one function, that of being a pacifier nipple. Thus, without the offering of additional applications, the products lost its competitiveness.
With further regard to the inability to integrate additional product functions to pacifier nipples, the inventor herein has thought of improvements, initially thinking that besides the essential function of pacifier nipples to comfort an infant by providing a means of oral gratification, temperature measuring and mesmerizing sound functions could be included and thus attain a degree of multi-function-based added value which could strengthen competitiveness in the pacifier nipple market.
Based on this innovative concept, the inventor herein has continuously devoted serious effort in research and development, an undertaking that involved constant improvements in design before finally completing the prototype product of the invention herein.